1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a management system which is used for an interactive on-line system such as the teaching system and the like, using a communication network and which manages reservations and the like inputted from users through their terminals and service resources and the like which can be supplied to the users.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there becomes such a problem that users who have purchased personal computers cannot use the personal computers themselves or cannot master application programs in proportion as personal computers are popularized. In order to solve such problem, manufacturers, distributors, software houses or the likes are opening classrooms for teaching how to use personal computers. Users who feel it difficult to study how to use personal computers by themselves are attending the classrooms.
However, the learning effect of each user is not so high, because such classrooms teach many trainees at the same time usually. In addition, the users cannot select the classrooms freely because dates and hours when the classrooms open and places where the classrooms locate are fixed. Therefore, the users must meet fixed conditions of the classrooms.
Even when a lecture is given on a one-to-one basis for a user, the user must go to the place of the classroom or a teacher must go to the place of the user. As a result, the user must pay a high fee.
On-line teaching courses on various subjects increase with the progress of communication networks. When a user takes one of the teaching courses, he is not required to go to the place of the course and the service offering side can provide him with teaching service at relatively free time.
However, any on-line teaching systems having a high degree of freedom in the teaching time has a difficulty in the management of curriculum programs, etc. Especially, when the scale of the teaching system becomes larger, it becomes difficult to match the teaching subjects and teaching hours desired by users to the expertise and available hours of teachers.